


Want You All To Myself

by ChiliWolfie



Series: Hustle Game [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Movie Night, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliWolfie/pseuds/ChiliWolfie
Summary: During their movie evening, due to a sudden call from Finnick, it turns out that Nick had forgot to do something important. Having no other choice, he leaves Judy completely alone in his apartment.However, the bunny enjoys 'making herself at home' a bit too much, to say the least.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Hustle Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Want You All To Myself

_A bunny was standing in the front of a mansion. The entire property was huge – it consisted of a garden filled with flowers of all kinds, a swimming pool with crystal clear water, and the building itself, which was at least three stories high. It clearly was created mainly for rich animals with big expectations. A home like that could be only found in the most expensive avenue in the entire Zoollywood. And that’s exactly where Chris Wild - one of the most famous actors in the world - was living._

_The bunny herself already knew about the location of that place - she was stalking her favorite celebrity for a long time. After all, as it was showed before, her entire room was filled with his photos, posters and all private stuff about him, which she was able to find._

_Nothing could stop her from breaking in at that moment. She was way too determined to fulfill her sexual fantasy._

_Without hesitation, she entered the building, not even caring enough to check if there were any cameras or other security devices somewhere inside – the obsession had taken away her rational mind. Once she was there, she took off her black robe. Only a black lingerie was left on her body, which perfectly fitted her small frame and exposed her curves._

_She headed towards the stairs, climbing up to the next floor. After a while, the bunny finally found the bedroom – and that was the moment when the fun had just started. She went to his closet, which was bigger than any other she had ever seen in her life, and searched through his clothes, admiring the rich variety in there and wondering how her foxy actor would look in them._

_Then, she went to the living room – there she saw an entire collection of every movie where Chris Wild had starred. Feeling like in the brightest heaven, the bunny chose the most interesting one. If she could, she’d surely watch each one of them, but she had no time for that._

_After the film was over, she went back to the actor’s bedroom. She was quite tired, so she opted for a nice, warm bath._

_However, the night of her dreams couldn’t possibly last any longer. Chris came back home and, once he was inside, he noticed the black robe on the floor. Confused, he went to his room and immediately knew that something was wrong._

_Someone was in his bathroom and he could clearly hear it._

_The tod reached into his pocket and nervously started to search for his phone, with intentions to call the police, and then-_

Nick and Judy’s eyes were basically glued to the TV screen in anticipation for the next scene, but then, out of nowhere, a loud sound echoed across the room, taking their attention away from the movie instantly. Judy almost jumped in surprise. It was Nick’s phone buzzing in his pocket.

“Who’s texting you so late?” Disappointed, she reached for the pilot to pause the film, since they wouldn’t be able to focus on it anyway. He opened the phone and sighed.

“It’s Finnick. Damn, I forgot that I promised him something... It’s really important,” Nick briefly explained the situation to Judy, while trying to not get into details too much. “I must go right now.”

“But we haven’t even finished watching the film yet,” The title of the movie was ‘The Obsession’. Judy enjoyed it a lot, mainly because she identified herself with the main character and could totally understand her passion. On the other hand, Nick, while he found it to be quite interesting and engrossing, he rolled his eyes every time the bunny in the movie tried to explain her affection towards her favorite actor. In his view, the film wanted to be way deeper than it actually was.

“I’m sorry,” Nick ears went down when he saw the disappointment in her eyes.“The movie wasn’t that good anyway.”

“Okay… How long it’ll take?” Judy’s mood lightened up a bit once she realized that she had other option, instead of leaving. “You know, I can wait some time for you.”

“I have no idea.” Nick replied, surprised by her sudden emotional change. “Finnick can be literally anywhere in Zootopia… He lives in a van, after all.”

“You can’t just text him and ask where he is?”

“Yeah, guess you’re right, but then again he rarely replies. I swear, he gets under my fur so often that at this point I’m almost sure he’s only doing it to piss me off,” Nick got up off the couch and turned his eyes back to her. “So, you still wanna stay?”

“Sure,” She stated, confident in the decision she had made.

“Well, then I’ll be going. Make yourself at home.”

“See you later,” Judy watched as he disappeared from her sight. Once he was gone, a smirk appeared on her face.

She already knew what she was going to do.

He told he to make herself at home, so why should she refrain from having a fun that night?

“ _Maybe I’ll start with a warm bath…_ ”

* * *

_Some time later..._

“C’mon, bud. Just say you like her like that.”

Finnick and Nick were having a heated discussion over some really ‘important’ topic. The moment the red fox had entered the van, he was aware of the many ways in which the smaller fox could drive him mad. And then, when Finnick found out that Judy was, right then, in his apartment, Nick knew that it was the end of it all. The fennec fox would tease him to death.

Unless Nick would decide to murder _him_ instead. And at that point, he was on the verge of doing so.

“Oh, shut up,” He groaned in annoyance, the paw on his face, hiding his blush. “No way.”

“Fine,” There was no way that Finnick would give that topic a deserved rest. “So, why did you left your bunny completely alone?”

“That’s none of your business,” He hissed, almost spitting those words out.

“Yeah, true. Then again, she’s probably having fun on her own,” The fennec fox smugly replied, already seeing in his imagination how annoyed Nick would be in a few seconds, “Without a loser who doesn’t even have balls to admit his feelings.”

“Why are you so-” Nick was ready to argue again, but then something held him back. The sudden realization that there might be some truth in his friend’s words struck him like a bolt of lightning.

Nick and Finnick had used to get along better before as partners in crime – teasing was absolutely normal and never had such an impact on their friendship. And then, everything had changed when Nick joined the ZPD. After that, whenever the smaller fox mentioned Judy, Nick always felt something happening inside him, his heart beating a bit faster, his face flushing and in some way his mind going crazy.

That couldn’t be a coincidence, or could it be?

“Maybe you’re right.”

* * *

To say that Judy wasn’t having fun would be an understatement.

The bunny was just walking through the corridor, embraced by a silky white towel. She could still feel a warmth of the bath, sense the freshness of her fur and the smell of lavender bath lotion. Satisfied and feeling good as new, Judy headed towards Nick’s bedroom.

Once she was there, she proudly looked around. The room was far away in the terms of richness, in comparison to Chris Wild’s room, but it still was pretty cozy. She looked at his closet, which sadly as she expected wasn’t a separate room – it was just a normal, wooden wardrobe.

“ _Should I see… What’s inside?_ ” Judy hesitated for a moment. Wouldn’t it be an invasion of privacy? Would she show the lack of respect for him if she rummaged through his things? But then again, it was just his clothes, nothing truly personal…

“ _What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him._ ”

She slowly opened the wardrobe’s door, instantly looking at the content of his closet. The collection of his outfits certainly wasn’t impressive, but still it was kinda cute, at least in Judy’s eyes.

To her surprise, Nick owned more than one of his green Hawaiian shirt. She took in her paw one of them, wondering why everything about him was so adorable. Then she reminded herself how obnoxious sometimes he could be.

She decided that ‘almost everything’ would be more fitting in her description of him.

“ _God, his scent,_ ” Judy inhaled the sweet smell of his shirt. It kind of reminded her of a cold forest in the middle of the winter. It was subtle, yet so intoxicating and refreshing.

“ _Oh, sweet cheese and crackers, if Nick sees me like this, I’ll literally die from an embarrassment,_ ” Those nervous thoughts didn’t want to leave her alone. She quickly put the shirt back to its place.

It was almost midnight. She was slowly starting to feel a bit drowsy, but the excitement of the entire situation was keeping her wide awake. He could appear there in any second, in any moment, yet… She loved the thrill of that situation.

She was playing with fire, the fire of her passion, and she adored every second of it.

She lied down comfortably on his bed, the towel still wrapped around her small figure. Then, in her mind a scene from the previously watched movie played. The moment when the main character was writhing around on the actor’s bed, imagining herself making love with him.

_What if…?_

“Freeze,” A familiar voice echoed across the room. But it was rougher than ever before.

“Judy Hopps you’re under arrest. Put your hands behind your back,” The bunny quickly got up and turned around. It was her Nick, dressed in

“Yes, Officer Wilde,” There was no point in arguing. Not that she would ever object to his orders anyway.

“Now I’ll put handcuffs on, so don’t move,” He approached her from the back as she was standing patiently in one place. While she wasn’t able to see anything, she still could the cold metal on her paws.

“Miss, I need to check if you didn’t steal anything. I’ll make sure that you hid nothing down there,” He placed his paws on her hips, his claws gently caressing her gray fur. Her body shuddered at the unexpected touch.

“Yes. Do whatever you want with my body, Officer Wilde,” It was getting hotter and hotter. Judy was almost feeling like she was in heat.

“Good girl. As I said before, don’t move and be obedient, understood?” She nodded in agreement, aware what was going to happen next, knowing the things would become wild pretty quickly. She totally lost her mind.

Her body was aching for his touch.

“ _I want you all to myself so badly…_ ”

* * *

Nick had just returned.

The first alarming thing he noticed was the absence of Judy on the couch in the living room. What was even more strange was that he could still smell her scent, but somewhere else in the apartment. Following his natural senses, he reached the corridor. The aroma of bunny was even stronger there. He could even sense a sweet-smelling bath. The fox continued the search for his friend. He finally approached his own bedroom. He froze in a place for a moment, being almost sure that she was there. Then, he pulled the handle, pushed the door and abruptly entered the room.

Nothing could prepare him for that sight.

“Judy, what are you-” He couldn’t believe his eyes. Judy was lying on his own bed as if she was in her own home, the only thing covering her body being the white towel.

“Nick?!” She exclaimed, jumping off the bed in a flash. Unfortunately to her, her sudden action only made things worse. The white cloth slipped off, exposing a parts of her body, which she would never have wanted anybody to see.

The weirdest thing about the entire situation was that the first thought that came to his mind was how attractive she was.

“ _Damn._ ”

* * *

_The next day..._

“Hey, Carrots,” Seeing how Judy was sitting completely alone at the ZPD’s cafeteria. It looked like she was purposely avoiding the others. Hoping that he would cheer her up in some way, Nick decided to join her. “How you doing?”

“Ah, hey, Nick… I-” He could sense that she was still uncomfortable after the events of the previous night. “I’m fine.”

“You know that you didn’t have to storm out of my apartment like that just because you were so embarrassed?” He knew that there was no point in avoiding that subject, so he simply said what was on his mind. “Also, you need to give me back that towel some day, don’t forget.”

“Uh, please, don’t mention that night again. Let’s pretend that it never happened, like ever, okay?” She stated, her words sounding a bit harsher than they should.

“Okay, okay, don’t kill me, Officer Hopps,” Nick playfully covered himself with his hands, as if he was afraid of her. Judy chuckled at that, her mood progressively getting a bit better.

“Judy,” Nick smirked, already having a sly plan in his mind. They had to continue their hustle ‘game’, after all. “Maybe we’ll meet somewhere after work?”

“Sure, why not?” Judy’s ears perked up, her nose twitched in curiosity. “Count me in. Where are we going?”

“Let’s just say that I know some _cool_ place.”


End file.
